Olette's Journal: Things You Never Knew
by NeverGoodbyeRoxas
Summary: Given a journal, Olette writes down her thoughts and memories of Roxas and Pence and Hayner...and discovers some things as she pens them down.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…SquareEnix does and so does Disney…This goes for the rest of the chaps.

August 1

Okay, there is no way I'm gonna start this with a dear diary or dear kitty cause that's just way too girly. That's just not my thing. Yeah, yeah, you're probably thinking 'then why the preppy look?' Well, just cause I wear pretty clothes does not make me a prep. Alright, now that that's been established, on with this. I guess I should thank Pence for getting me this journal (not diary!) for my birthday about a week ago. Pence really is a good guy, an angel compared to Hayner. And then there's Roxas. He's best friends with Hayner and kinda the leader of our group. But he's been acting weird lately…..I hope he feels better.

You know who else has been getting stranger? Seifer. Lately, he's been looking at me funny….and it scares me. I wish he would go back to ignoring me. Maybe I should try telling Roxas or Hayner about it…..

Well, I've gotta go. Mom's calling me down for dinner. Ugh, I hope it's not squid again.

-Olette

August 2

Summer really is passing by too quickly. Where have all the days gone? At least I've got to spend time with the guys….although sometimes it feels like I'm not really needed there. I guess it comes with being the only girl in our group of friends. Yeah, Pence can be sensitive too…but it's not the same, especially when they go 'girl-scoping,' which is really Hayner dragging Pence and Roxas to check out schoolgirls. Jeez, it's like they forget I was there. What's so great about those other girls anyway? I mean sure, I don't have long, flowing hair or pouty lips or a bombshell body, but I'm not ugly, right? Right? Ugh, what am I saying? This sounds completely idiotic.

But the funniest thing happened today. Here, let me tell you…..

It was another, bright day, caught in between day and night: Twilight. We sat at the Usual Spot, the sea-salt ice cream melting off the popsicle stick as the heat still poured through the wispy clouds. Hayner was talking again.

"I'm so bored! Just sitting here makes me tired."

"Listening to you is making me tired."

"What was that Roxas?!"

We all laughed heartily as Hayner jutted out his hip in defiance. He threw his sticky popsicle stick at Roxas, hitting him on the head.

"So what are we gonna do?"

He looked expectedly at each of us and rested his eyes on Roxas' clueless face.

"I dunno."

"C'mon Roxas. I'm seriously bored over here."

"Then go play darts or something."

"Already done that."

"Shopping with Olette?"

"No way!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Heh, sorry Olette. I'm a guy, and guys don't do shopping trips."

"And what do 'guys' do?"

He grinned.

"We eat, struggle, sleep, and struggle some more, at the same time scoring with foxy ladies."

"Gross Hayner. I didn't want to hear that?"

"You asked."

"He's not serious Olette. Not all guys are like that."

"Right Roxas. I almost forgot that you're the sensitive pretty boy. Hey, that just means more fangirls."

"Hayner."

I rolled my eyes while Hayner cracked a wry grin. Pence chuckled too as he eagerly licked the last juicy oozings of summer popsicles dribbling down to his warm hands.

"Hey, I know. Why don't we take the train to the Sunset Terrace."

"Not a bad idea Pence. Let's go now."

"Now?"

"Yeah now. C'mon!"

He ran outside where Pence followed.

"He's really hyper today."

Roxas looked to me.

"Heh, yeah."

At the Tram Comm. Hayner pushed us onto the train. Pence fumbled with his camera as he grabbed a pole to steady himself.

"Hayner, you almost made me drop it."

"Sorry."

We sat down, Roxas with Pence and Hayner by me. The train started, jerking us a bit to the side.

"So…what are we gonna do there?"

That was so like Hayner, always wondering what to do next, even before we got there. Both Roxas and Hayner talked about the upcoming Struggle while Pence played with his camera.

"Hey Pence, could I see your camera?"

"Sure Olette."

As he leaned forward, the train ran over a bump. The camera landed on my lap. Unfortunately, Pence did something else. Hayner's eyes were wide open like large saucers.

He had just been kissed…….by a guy.

Pence.

Click.

The light flashed. Both of them turned to me.

"You did not-"

"Just take that-"

"Did you?"

I held up the close up photo of their lips locked together.

"Olette!"

Roxas laughed heartily as they tried to get the picture back.

I'll put it in here for safekeeping. Roxas has a copy too for memory's sake (so he says, hahaha). Geez that was funny. Yes, yes, having your guy friends turn homosexual with each other is a riot!

-Olette


End file.
